


Our Time on Earth

by Jemppu



Series: Months [23]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Art, Culmets - Freeform, Fanart, M/M, Tumblr, honey mushroom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23822965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jemppu/pseuds/Jemppu
Summary: Part of"Honey Mushroom"series of illustrated Culmets momentslisted here on tumblr, and of"Months"moments, taking place before the couple's ultimate Discovery mission.Paul and Hugh having a calm evening walk.With an illustration
Relationships: Hugh Culber/Paul Stamets
Series: Months [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1082124
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Our Time on Earth

**Author's Note:**

> The series gets released quite out of order, as inspiration dictates, so I urge you to check out the [series list on tumblr](https://tinyurl.com/honeyshroom) for a better picture of the whole.

## 

## Months: Our Time on Earth 

  
It’s the end of the twilight hour and the beach is lit with the evening’s last resilient hues of red, blending in smoothly with the approaching night’s cool blues.

The air is fresh and humid, and quite unlike it was on the climate controlled starship. And there’s the familiarity of the Earthly atmosphere everywhere around one here: the calm breeze against one’s skin, the faint noises of nature, of life surrounding one in general - it all hits home stronger now. Even after such a brief visit outside of this bubble rich with sensory delights, as they had just been to.

The couple is returning from another progress inspection trip from Discovery, which sits docked on the lower orbit, currently undergoing the last stretch of construction.  
  


  
  
Rather than take the quick - but crowded - transport back home from the shuttleport, Paul insisted on walking - taking the route along the shore. And that’s perfect, Hugh agrees. Nothing like a relaxed stroll on the beach with his man after a busy day of work.  
  
Paul now has a small hut rented right there on the beach side, near the shuttleport, for these few more weeks before their scheduled departure.  
  
He couldn’t be spending his last days on Earth in some dreary Starfleet facility. Obviously.  
  
Of course it would have been nice to have been able to live this whole last month together on Earth. Get some sense of what it will be like, once they’ll be sharing a room aboard the cramped ship.  
  
But Hugh still has duties to fulfill on his current post, until he can relief his assignment off to the next officer - there “beyond the stars”, like it now feels viewed from the perspective of the home planet. He comes visit for the days he can spare, but the travelling alone takes a while.  
  
Seems in a way an assurance for what Stamets-Straal are setting up to work on here too: a faster way to traverse the cosmos - then in the future these distances won’t be so distant anymore. Paul feels like it’s a sudden, unexpected personal incentive to add to the inspiration too. So, that where ever they might end up in the future the two of them, if separated, at least they’ll be closer.  
  
Right now however, they’ll have couple days together. And next time Hugh will be over again should be the last, in time for their departure. Guess their first home together will have to be a starship.  
  
“Have you heard anything from Straal for a while?” Hugh then asks, breaking the comfortable silence the two have traveled in this far. But it’s a welcome break.  
  
“Of course. We keep in touch almost daily with our training”, Paul answers from few steps away. He’s wading through the waterline, curious to try out the level of waterproof qualities of the Fleet issued uniform boots, “He even came by yesterday. Just to discuss, how the Glenn is pretty much finished, and how they could be ‘setting sail’ before schedule”.  
  
Hugh looks at his man in surprise for the news, “Will you be okay alone here?”  
  
Really? That’s his first question? Not _“what is Glenn doing differently, to be ahead of Discovery in construction”_? Like it had been for Paul.  
  
“Of course”, Paul replies way too quickly to have thought that through at all - it’s clearly an answer just to reassure Hugh.  
  
But accurate too surely, now that Paul starts to think about it: he’ll still have far too many things to do to even notice the absence of his 'brother’.  
  
The only thing he’s bit irked about - if the Glenn indeed succeeds in taking off early - is that Justin would get to have a good head-start in trying out the functions of their new 'toys’ in practice. Paul wouldn’t care for any of those discoveries to get 'spoiled’ for him.  
  
Though then again: maybe it’s only fair to let the man go first, given how much more he’s been invested in the possibility for this collaboration with the Fleet.  
  
**If** the Glenn launches early, Paul keeps repeating in his head. He has his doubts. He’s sure Justin is being overly optimistic or just trying to keep Paul on his toes again - keep some friendly rivalry going on, to prevent their minds from numbing to the supposedly tedious process of waiting for the construction to finish. What Justin doesn’t get, is that Paul may not be **as** eager or in hurry to travel to the stars just yet as the man, who has wanted this for years now.

For Paul, things are happening quite fast enough as they are now. He wouldn’t mind couple extra weeks to prepare. Or months, even.  
  
Besides, in an organization this size, some hold-ups are sure to surface still, and Glenn - facing them first - would just function as a bumper to smooth the procedures for Discovery. Which works for Paul perfectly fine: the less bureaucracies he has to deal with himself, the better.  
  
“Just remember, I’ll be over here soon again too”, Hugh smiles, clearly doubting Paul’s hasty answer a bit, “you won’t need to be alone”.  
  
And they will be able to keep in touch in the meanwhile, no doubt. What is Hugh so worried about?  
  
“Yeah, well. We’ll hear about that on the joined progress review meeting next Wednesday”.  
  
Paul steps out of the water as a slight dampness on his socks indicates that the boots have failed the wet test. Likely the zip on the side of them.  
  
“Hold on a sec”, Paul says and stops to unzip the boots.  
  
Hugh pauses and looks back at Paul curiously, before taking few steps back to let the man lean on his arm. What is this about now? He can’t help, but smile at his man’s antics.  
  
Paul seems to be in a chipper mood though - so, that’s good. It’s making Hugh glad as well to see his man this carefree.  
  
Paul removes his boots and the wet socks and rolls up his pant legs. Which is actually kind of hard with these damn tight pants the Fleet has him wear now. Who knew such a day would come, when he’d be wearing a Starfleet uniform.  
  
At least **Hugh** loves it - the man has managed to make it clear several times now, even in this short a period. Paul smiles to himself, recalling some instances where the appreciation had gone beyond words.  
  
Getting the boots off after a long day now feels amazing, and Paul is loving the feeling of the sand blending together with the water between his toes. Despite it not being exactly the warmest of waters the sand is getting mixed with.  
  
He turns to smile pleased at Hugh, who returns the smile in kind.  
  
Hugh would heed Paul of the possibility of catching a cold like this, but can see in the man’s eyes he already knows to expect such a retort - so, there’s no need to audibly remind. _“Sure, much better?”_ Hugh just chuckles in his head at the curious ways his man’s mind seems to operate on occasion.

Paul can be such a kid sometimes.  
  
And that’s absolutely part of the man’s charm too, especially when it’s this sweetheart of a boy, not the petulant cranky-pants he can also be. Hugh smiles at his thoughts.  
  
The two continue along the waterline, relishing the calm of the scenery. It’s quite a walk still, but with this even terrain, their destination can actually be seen off in the distance, across the curvature of the beach.  
  
The lamps along the oceanside road halfway through their intended path blink on just then, like giving the men a 'runway’ to aim towards.  
  
Paul goes back to wading through the water, this time daring even deeper. He’s enjoying the refreshing touch of the fluctuating water level around his shins.  
  
Once they’ll be up there among the stars, who knows when will be the next time they’ll get to experience any of these blessed Earthly sensations again.  
  
Paul’s appreciation for such sensory treasures has just recently risen to unprecedented levels, since his first visit to the starship and the realization of what life aboard would deprive him of. For months, maybe for years even, for all they know.  
  
But at least they’ll have each other, right? All of this had come so suddenly - as such a surprise - they’ve hardly had any time to think about, let alone discuss any of it, including Hugh’s decision to join the expedition.  
  
Paul looks at his man, who’s keeping further away from the water. The doctor seems lost in his thoughts, smiling to himself. What ever might be hiding behind that ever encouraging smile right now?  
  
The man always comes across so open with everything and encourages Paul to be open with him too, but sometimes it feels there must be something more underneath that resilient positivity the man displays. Some deeper secrets perhaps, even Paul isn’t allowed to yet.  
  
The man is glowing otherworldly in the dim after sunset light in his white uniform. Heavenly - like an angel, Paul marvels. He’s suddenly overcome by this oddly foreign thought, that Hugh might not be real at all, but something ethereal. Send here to support him.  
  
If Paul believed in such things it might even worry him.  
  
Paul smiles for the aptness of a thought he has just then, as he wades back to Hugh’s side from the water: helps Paul _“wade through”_ \- that the man does for sure.  
  
He takes the doctor’s hand and smiles at him.  
  
“Thank you”, he says like quite out of nowhere and with such love in his eyes it prompts some confusion in Hugh. Is his honey high?  
  
Yes. Yes, he is. High on life.  
  
Paul leans his head against the doctor’s broad shoulder. The familiarity of which is comforting and feels very firmly of this world indeed. The man might be dreamy, but he is not a dream.  
  
To imagine he was fool enough to almost give this up, Paul thinks. And for what? For the sake of joining the very Fleet he despises. How could he ever.  
  
Paul puts his arm on Hugh’s shoulders, and the doctor reaches for the hand to let their fingers intertwine. There always was this delightful contrast in the touch between the pale, sturdy fingers and the darker delicate ones, that both of the men have their own appreciation for.  
  
The couple walk in silence, cherishing the moment.  
  
Paul’s gaze suddenly seems locked somewhere at the horizon.  
  
“I’d love to try that”, he then speaks out through a tranquil smile.  
  
“What?”, Hugh asks, trying to look out for what Paul is seeing.  
  
“Sailing”, Paul answers, pointing at the few white sails visible in the distance.  
  
It’s not completely out of the blue exactly - Paul had indicated some such interest in seafaring before -, but more for the romanticized idea of it, never for anything in this active a measure. Never ‘for real’.  
  
“Let’s do it”, Paul’s eyes suddenly beam as he turns to Hugh, his face lit up with a smile. Then he turns his gaze back to the sails in the far distance and states resolutely, “Yeah. I’ll rent a boat”.  
  
“Really, Paul? Do we really have time for that?” Hugh looks at the man with amused doubt in his eyes, “Aren’t you quite busy enough?”  
  
When did Hugh turn from the encouraging enabler to such a worrying partner?  
  
“Studying engineering, yes”, Paul beams, “maybe I’ll learn a thing or two trying to figure out a ship”  
  
“That’s really not the same as a starship” Hugh looks on gladdened by this adorable excitement. He loves it whenever this boyishly enthusiastic side takes over his man. It tells the man is relaxed, without a worry. And that’s all Hugh himself really needs: his man, present and free of burdens. “Have you ever steered a ship before then?”  
  
“What does that matter?” Paul snickers playfully dismissive, “You don’ think it’d be good for me to try to steer anything else before hopping aboard to navigate a starship”. “Can’t be for worse”.  
  
“And wasn’t it precisely you, who encouraged me to enjoy things other than my work?” Paul goes on excited and nudges Hugh’s side. Way back then, when Hugh had gotten Paul to step out of his gloomy shell for the first time - it now feels almost a lifetime ago.  
  
“Come on! Our time on Earth is limited”.  
  
Hugh throws a curious look at the man’s remark.  
  
Paul laughs. That came out way more morbid, than he intended. Not that it wouldn’t also be true, but what he meant of course was, that they are shipping out in few weeks, and who knows, when they’ll ever be back again.  
  
Hugh can’t help but smile at his honey’s charming eagerness.  
  
“But you’re right of course”, Paul then seems to agree, after calming down from his initial excitement. “I’d be better off spending my precious little time clocking more hours in on the Academy navigation simulators”.  
  
Hugh’s smile shifts to a more regretful one: like Paul really needed his help to put his work first - as always. But maybe Paul won’t have as much trouble adapting to Starfleet after all, like Hugh had first worried: his dedication to the duty at least meets, if not exceeds, the Fleets expectations.  
  
“Maybe once we’re back then”, Paul smiles wishfully, his gaze turned somewhere in the distant horizon again, “if it’ll feel like something worthwhile anymore”.  
  
Once the mission is over - once they’ll be back to Earth - maybe then they’ll get to live together somewhere like this, Paul wishes.  
  
And perhaps he’s getting a bit ahead of himself, but it’s comforting to think there will be something to look forward to even after the research gets finished. Life after this decades long project. It’s hard to imagine now, but it’s hopeful.  
  
However, the smile on Paul’s face slowly seems to shift to a more sombre look then, as he dives deeper into his thoughts.  
  
“The dream is still very much alive”, he suddenly speaks out quietly.  
  
“Huh?” Hugh isn’t sure if he heard the man or just didn’t understand. He turns to look at Paul, who seems to be lost in counting his steps.  
  
“What I’ve said before, about home and all that”, Paul reminds, “I know you must have been worried for that. I haven’t changed my mind about any of that. About you”.  
  
“I… I never said anything”, Hugh replies puzzled. He hadn’t, had he? Of course he had had his concerns - that’s one of the reason he’s here right now in such a short notice - but he’s pretty sure he hadn’t but thought about voicing his worries, when receiving the shocking news of Paul’s sudden and most unexpected move regarding Starfleet.  
  
“You didn’t have to”, Paul finally turns his apologetic gaze up to meet Hugh’s confused eyes, “I was being a jerk, letting you for even a while think I could ever leave you behind”. The look in Paul’s eyes then turns to a firmly assured one, “I never meant to leave you. Ever”.  
  
Hugh smiles and puts his arm around the man reassuringly, “I know, honey. You only do what you must. And I do what I must”.  
  
There’s a visible relief in Paul’s eyes. “Then we are quite safe”, the man flashes his familiar, self-assured smirk at Hugh, “because I simply must have you”.  
  
Hugh chuckles as Paul leans in for a kiss.  
  
It is also nice to have this thought of home together as something to keep oneself reminded of the good things in life, if there ever should be something bad in their way: this is where they can come back to - to these precious moments and to this underlying promise.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts on the work posted along with the illustration on [**tumblr**](https://jmalkki.tumblr.com/post/176189061409/our-time-on-earth-okay-something-a-bit-more).
> 
> _Likes, shares, comments and what have you, all appreciated on:_  
>  _[ **tumblr**](http://jmalkki.tumblr.com/) | [**twitter**](https://twitter.com/Jemppu) | [**instagram**](https://www.instagram.com/jeminamalkki/) | [**DeviantArt**](https://www.deviantart.com/jemppu)_


End file.
